This relates generally to testing systems, and, more particularly, to testing systems that use automated loading equipment and positioning structures.
Electronic devices are often tested following assembly to ensure that device performance meets design specifications. For example, a device may be tested at a series of test stations to ensure that components and software in the device are operating satisfactorily. At each test station, a test system operator may place a device under test into a test enclosure. The position and orientation of a device under test within a test enclosure needs to be precise in order to ensure that test results are accurate. Following testing at a given test station, the test system operator may remove the device under test from the test enclosure. Following successful testing at all test stations, a device may be shipped to an end user.
The process of loading and unloading devices under test from test enclosures can be cumbersome and burdensome to test system operators. If care is not taken, a device under test may be improperly positioned within a test enclosure, which may in turn lead to inaccurate or skewed test results. Additionally, excessive contact between a test system operator and a device under test may increase the risk of cosmetic damage to the device under test.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of performing manufacturing operations such as testing operations on electronic devices.